starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Havok
Biography Early History Jacob Lucas Jr. was born in London, England on April 18th, 1984. His father worked at the local gas utility company while his mother was homemaker who took care of him and his older sibling, Charles. As Jacob grew up, he got into all sorts of trouble alongside his older brother, who took him under his wing and turned him into another trouble maker. Their mother repeatedly professed that she believed that they would be the death of her, but she loved them dearly. Their father worked hard to provide for them, but money was often times tight and Jacob experienced being poor at an early age. He swore to himself that one day he would be able to provide for his family, and that he would make sure that his father didn't have to work and that he could relax and enjoy time with Jacob's mother. When he was older, at the age of seven, Jacob found out that his mother was pregnant with a third child. He was excited by the news, as was his brother who was now twelve years old. As their mother got close and closer to the delivery date, they got more and more excited, however, there was a problem during delivery and both mother and child died in the process. The family was devastated. Though their father tried to keep everyone together, Charles became incredibly withdrawn from the rest of the family and began acting out, in a much more violent and self destructive manner than the way that he had when and Jacob had been doing child's play. As for Jacob, he became more withdrawn as well, but he did not act out on the same level as his brother. He became a quiet child, devoting a lot of time to school work and not much else, giving his father reason to worry. Time passed, and Jacob watched as his older brother got more and more withdrawn and began to be incredibly disobedient. He turned into a juvenile delinquent, starting to smoke cannabis and drink at the age of fourteen. Charles acted out and got into fights, and broke the law, forcing his father to continually come to the police station to get him out. Times were difficult because the entire world was dealing with the Chrell Invasion, and the police didn't have the time to watch out for the people that Charles was joining up with. Also he was able to get away with a lot of what he did, because of the sheer lack of police officers because of the invasion and the war. Jaocb learned from his brother's example and started to behave like him, just not to the same degree. He didn't indulge in drugs or alcohol, but he did start to get into fights and misbehave in his school. His father was mildly grateful for that, despite trying, continually to save his younger son. It was a tough decision, but Jacob's father had come to the conclusion that it was possible that his older son was lost for ever. He wasn't sure what he could do to try to bring his son back. He hadn't remarried or really started to date, and he had no way of providing a mother figure in his children's life, as his own family was either too far away or was deceased as well. When Jacob was twelve, more tragedy struck the family. His brother, Charles, was involved in a street gang by that point and in a confrontation with another gang after a football game, his brother was killed in a violent fight. Now Jacob was just with his father, having no one else really in the world who he could count on. This time his father did everything he could and more to make sure that his son was able to effectively cope with his older son's death. He didn't want Jacob to go down the same road that Charles had done. Jacob was saved from that path, when his father saved up the money needed to move them out of the neighborhood that they had been in and into a better area. It was around this time that Jacob discovered his powers. He kept them a secret from his father and worked on developing them himself. He did research into various mutants and found that his powers were the same exact ones as the famous mutant Cyclop's brother, Alex Summers or Havok. After Jacob graduated from high school, he was accepted into a decent university that was still in London. He was able to maintain the part time job that he had picked up halfway through high school and was able to stay at home and help out around the house with his father who was getting on in years. His father hadn't been able to save up too much for Jacob's college over the years, but he had managed to save up some for a college fund. Jacob took out loans to cover the rest of the money that he would need to pay for his degree. He decided to get a degree in engineering, specifically civil engineering. As he made his way through college, Jacob used what money he made from his job to help his father, which was becoming harder and harder to do, because the gas utility company was automating their equipment more and more. His job was become less essential and his hours, over time, had been reduced. Jacob had been incredibly scared that his father was going to lose his job completely. He had been working with his father to bring his knowledge up on technology and the way that the world was changing in order to make sure that his father would remain useful to the company and they would keep him on. The United States and Vanguard After university, Jacob decided that he was going to get his master's degree. In order to do that, however, he needed more money than he had access to. He knew that it was going to be a difficult road to obtaining his master's degree. He decided that he would apply to universities in the United States. He felt that it would definitely be beneficial to take advantage of the exchange rate between the United States and England. His father wasn't sure of the decision, not wanting to lose his son. It wasn't that he was unsure whether or not his son could take care of himself, just the idea that his son would be far away from him, in case he needed him. Despite this, Jacob continued with his plans, knowing that it was something that needed to happen. He and his father had always had each other, but Jacob needed to make his own life. He couldn't live with his father for the rest of his life. Jacob's family had a few friends who lived in the United States and it helped him narrow down his choices as to which university he wanted to apply to. His father refused to allow him to go to a city where they didn't know anyone at all, and Jacob felt that this was a reasonable request for his father to make and he complied with it. He ended up applying to and being accepted to, UCLA. He made his preparations to go, knowing that the city and the surrounding area had a drastically different climate from what he was used to. While he was doing his graduate studies, Jacob came to the attention of Vanguard. He as at a party hosted by some family friends, and one of the guests worked for Vanguard. During the course of the party, Jacob noticed that the younger children were being overlooked in favor of the adults' entertainment. He decided to go and spend time with the children. His excuse to the host of the party, the family friend, was that if there was an adult there, there was a smaller chance of them misbehaving and causing an accident. In reality, he wasn't fully comfortable around the guests at the party as they were rather well off, and he had never been usedto money or wealth. In the process of playing around with them, playing hide and seek, and other games, Jacob used his powers to entertain all of the children at the party. The Vanguard agent that was in attendance informed his superiors, telling them what had happened and he compared Jacob's powers to the late brother of the also late Cyclops, Alex Summers, who was codenamed Havok. The party had been towards the end of his graduate degree studies, and a few weeks after the party, Jacob was contacted by Vanguard. He was asked if he wished to work with Vanguard. At first, Jacob only thought that they were referring to him working at the organization in his capacity as an Engineer. It took a while for him to realize what the higher ups at Vanguard wished for him to do. At first, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do in regards to the offer and he asked them for some time to think about everything. They were fine with this. As his graduation neared, Jacob wanted to make sure that his father would be able to fly over to California and attend his graduation. His father was getting on in his years, and Jacob knew that it would be incredibly hard for his father to make the trip. However, he did want his father to be there, if he was able to. Vanguard offered to pay to have his father flown over and they also offered to have the plane that they would use refit in order to make sure that his father was comfortable and that any medical issues were remedied. Very thankful, Jacob made sure that accepting this offer didn't mean that he was part of Vanguard. When he found out that he wouldn't be and that the Director was doing this because he understood Jacob's situation, he readily accepted it. Unfortunately, Vanguard has a number of enemies, and somehow, information on the flight was leaked to them. Jacob was in the tactical command center, watching his father's flight when there was an attack on the plane by terrorists. Jacob was there and could see the visual of his father's death from the escort planes. The plane was also transporting various personnel for Vanguard, so the target hadn't been directly his father. However, his father was killed in the attack. With no one left in the world, Jacob felt a desire for vengeance and to bring those who had hurt him to justice. Also, he wanted to ensure that no one else would go through the same heartache that he had just experienced. When the Director called him to express his sympathies and condolences, Jacob told him that he had decided to accept his offer and become part of Vanguard. After his graduation from the Master's program, Jacob officially joined Vanguard as part of one of their early teams. When he joined the organization, he was told that he needed a codename for his missions and to protect his identity. He remembered when he was younger the research that he had done. He decided to take the codename of Havok to honor Alex Summers and because their powers were exactly the same, though Jacob's seemed to be even more powerful than the original's had been. He went on a few missions with Vanguard and did a number of different things with them, as they worked with him to allow him to better be able to control and utilize his powers. After a period of time, it was decided when they restructured and revitalized the Thunderbolts, that Jacob would join the team. The Thunderbolts 36 Chambers Information Coming Soon Powers Havok is a Beta Level Mutant. When he utilizes his powers, his hair and eye color changes into blond and blue. *'Ambient Energy Conversion:' Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special costume to assist him. Havok’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok’s body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use it's energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and beat the likes of Vulcan. *'Plasma Emanation:' Ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *'Flight:' Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. *'Heat Immunity:' Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. He has yet to find a form of heat that he is not immune to. *'Radiation Immunity:' Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. He has yet to find a form of radiation that he is not immune to, though he has not had contact with a large number of forms, such as Gamma Radiation and some others. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Jacob has a brilliant mind, and he specializes in engineering. *'Skilled Combatant:' Jacob has been trained in unarmed combat. He has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. *'Tactician:' He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should the situation change, making him a capable leader. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, French, and knows a little bit of Spanish. *'Expert Pilot:' He has not only been able to fly various planes with ease but he has also been seen flying a helicopter and other Vanguard air craft with no trouble. He prefers to be the one flying since that means that the vehicle that he is in, isn't going to crash, something that is related to the death of his father. Active Threads *Thunderbolts Vol 1: 36 Chambers Past Threads Category: Mirrodin (WoH)Category:MutantsCategory:ThunderboltsCategory: Mirrodin